Traditional scented candles, when lit, provide a pleasant aroma in places such as homes, hotels, businesses, etc., The use of traditional scented candles, however, can be both hazardous and unappealing for several reasons. For example, a traditional scented candle effectively releases its fragrance only when its wick is lit. Lighting a traditional scented candle, however, can lead to risk of fire, damage to surface caused by hot wax, injuries suffered as a result of the hot wax or the flame, and possible emission of soot. A traditional scented candle can also be unappealing to a user who only wants to provide light to an area or to use the scent feature, but not both. As a result, scented electronic candles have become an increasingly popular alternative to traditional scented candles. Because scented electronic candles have no burning flame or hot wax, they are safer to use, especially around children. Further, scented electronic candles can incorporate a variety of features, such as light or scent, that can work independently or in combination. Such scented electronic candles can have a light source, a scent reservoir, and electronic circuits that control the operation of the scented electronic candle device.